A Sweet Smack
by kbook
Summary: When Jubileena is found crying, one pumpkin racer is willing to hear her problem. How will he react? And what will be do about it? (One-shot story) (Rated T for some mild violence)


**AN: All right, I've been dying to do this pairing for a while now. So I've decided to do this one-shot story. **

**This takes place after the movie, and it's not part of my Beyond Your Code series, so the racers don't have their powers.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Read and review, but not flames please.**

* * *

Gloyd Orangeboard was just driving around Candy Cane Forest. He was practicing for the next Random Roaster Race, when he heard somebody crying.

He stopped his kart to see the Cherriot parked near a Candy Cane Tree surrounded by taffy. Seeing that meant that Jubileena Bing-Bing was near by. He began to look around for her when he realized the crying was coming from up the tree. He looked up to see her sitting on a high branch.

"Hey, Jubileena!" he called to her as jumped on the gumdrops floating on the taffy swamp. "What's up?"

She looked down and Gloyd could see her teary face. "Nothing..." she answered as she turned her head away from him.

"Come on, there's something bothering you." said Gloyd as he climbed the tree "Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can make you feel better."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Don't say that. I'm sure there's something I can... do..." When he finally got to the same branch as her, he could see her outfit; all dirty and her red jacket was torn. Her right cheek looked liked it had been bruised. She looked at him with a face full of sadness.

"Wha... What happened to you?" he asked in complete disbelief.

Jubileena was silent for a moment, but then spoke while trying to dry her tears. "Y-y-you promise you won't get mad if I told you."

"I promise." he told her as he sat next to her; wondering what kind of awful thing has happened to her.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes a little before finding the courage to tell him. "S-S-Swizzle was cheating on me."

Gloyd's eyes went wide. Swizzle Malarkey was his best friend. He and Jubi were dating the past few months. Sure he was a playboy and had a bad habit of hitting girls twenty-four seven, but he looked so happy together with Jubileena, Gloyd would've never have guessed he would cheat on her.

"W-w-we were on another date when I had to use the bathroom... When I got back, I-I saw him kissing Minty! I confronted him about it, but he only shoved me hard... I landed on my side and got hurt... he only laughed at me and Minty was supporting him... S-Swizz told me he never had any interest in dating a loser like me... I guess he's right..."

After she told her tale, Jubileena broke down into even more tears. Gloyd tried to consume what he just heard. He was in shock that his best friend could do such a thing. When that disbelief was gone, it was replaced by anger.

"Where are they right now?" he demanded

Jubileena could see what he was thinking. "Gloyd, don't do it. You promised-."

"Where are they?"

That simple question told her that he wasn't changing his mind. She brought herself to say the answer: "The Wheelhouse Club"

* * *

Minutes later, the Kernel drove up and parked at the Wheelhouse Club with the Cherriot just right behind.

Gloyd got out and went to front door. Jubileena followed him; worried.

The gingerbeard bouncer noticed him and looked at his clipboard list. "Are you here for the dance off or just for-." However, Gloyd was walking right past him. The bouncer tried to stop him. "Hey! You can't just go in like that!" That was big mistake to get in the way of this racer.

Gloyd grabbed the bouncer by his collar and said in a cold tone "Listen here, you over-grown gingerbear boy, I don't care about any stupid rules this club has what's so ever, but if you don't want to get pummeled into a bunch of crumbs, I suggest you tell me where Swizzle Malarkey and his sour-ball girlfriend are!"

"Okay! They're in the room to the right!" the bouncer cried and whimpered.

Satisfied with the information he got, Gloyd let him go and went right inside.

Jubileena apologized to the bouncer and went after him.

* * *

Inside the dance room, Gloyd angrily trudged through the crowd until he spotted Swizzle and Minty; talking and flirting with each other.

He came up to them, grabbed two cans of soda, shook them, and sprayed them both.

"What the fudge?!" screamed Minty as she recovered from the soda attack.

Swizzle looked at the direction the soda came from only to see Gloyd. He tried to look smug. "Hey, Gloyd, what brings you over here?" Truth be told, he was actually kind of mad, but he was trying to stay cool.

"Don't 'hey' me." Gloyd said with hell coming out of every word. "I've heard everything from Jubi, and all I could say is how could you do that to your own girlfriend?!"

At the same Jubileena made it through the crowd (who were starting to pay attention to the sudden tension). She was hoping to stop Gloyd before he could start something bad, but it looked like it was too late.

Swizzle took notice on her and glared at her a little (causing her to flinch back a little), but he resumed his attention to Gloyd with a casual smile. "So what are you here for? For her complaint? You're wasting your time. Besides, what makes you think that baby was my girlfriend?"

"You were dating her for three months!" Gloyd pointed out.

Swizzle put his arm around Minty. "Well, I've been dating Minty for a year."

"That tomato face loser never stood a chance." Minty replied cruelly.

Gloyd pushed her out of escort's arms and on to the ground. "She is cherry themed, you sour hearted witch!"

Now the entire floor was watching what was happening; the DJ even turned off the music. Jubileena gasped a little at what he did.

Minty was about stand up and say something back, but Swizzle got in front of her. "Listen here, dude, the girl's a loser, a klutz, and a waste of time. She can't even beat her own recolor. I only hung out with her because I enjoyed the attention. Besides, she should thank me, she would've never gotten a chance with a guy anyway."

Jubileena heard these words and felt her heart ache more and more. This was the guy she thought she really liked and she trusted him with all her heart. Now it was broken and all she could do was cry about it.

Gloyd, however, finally snapped, grabbed Swizzle by his shirt, and punched him right in the face!

Everyone gasped in horror and started talking in shock about what he did.

"She is not a loser!" Gloyd shouted at him. "Sure she's not the best racer on the track and maybe she slips up sometimes, but she remains cheerful, positive, and always gives it her best everyday! She's a sweet girl, and the gamers love her for it! And I lo-." He paused a moment before resuming to what he was about to say. "And I care about her very much! If I ever hear that you are using her like she's just some backdrop item again-!"

"Yeah, I get it." scowled Swizzle as he rubbed the place where Gloyd punched him. Then he returned the punch right back!

No sooner than that happened, the boys immediately got into a huge brawl! They were punching, kicking, and screaming at each other like two wild animals.

The crowd was cheering for whoever they want to win.

Minty; of course, was cheering for Swizzle.

Jubileena wasn't cheering for anybody. In fact, she was trying not to look at the fight scene while whimpering and praying "Please stop..."

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a group of pastry police came in Duncan and Wynchell leading. "All right, stop the fighting!" Duncan ordered as he, Wynchell and the rest of the pastry police aim their zapper at them.

Noticing the surrounding police. The boys stopped fighting.

President Vanellope Von Schweetz came through the crowd with Sour Bill by her side. "What the fudge is going on here?!" she demanded "The bouncer told me that some rough housing was happening!"

"President Vanellope!" Swizzle shouted "I was having fun when Gloyd decided to pick a fight with me!"

"What the heck?!" Gloyd retorted "You started it! You broke Jubileena's heart!"

"So says you!"

The boys were about start another fight again when Vanellope stopped them. "I don't know the full story, but this matter will be settled at the Candy Court. Until then, you two are banned from the next roaster race! Sour Bill, make sure they get the medical attention."

Both boys looked like they took an equal amount of painful damage. They were bruise and beaten up all over.

Once the huffed-up President left, Sour Bill groaned and put on a medic hat. He gave one loud whistle and a small ambulance suddenly came into the room. Floating marshmallows in doctor uniforms and nurse hats came out of it and began treating the two boys to their injures.

After they were treated, Swizzle left with Minty. Before they went out the door, he gave a nasty glare to Gloyd and then they were gone.

Once the marshmallows left him alone, Jubileena slowly went up to the pumpkin racer. "Are... Are you okay?"

"... Yeah, I'm fine..." he muttered. He could still feel his left cheek sting.

The two were silent for a moment; as if they were wishing the whole thing never happened.

Finally, Jubileena broke the silence. "You know... you didn't have to do that... I don't want to see you have fights with your best friend."

"Humph, what best friend?!" In fact, after this whole thing, it would be safe to say that friendship is over.

Jubileena looked at him and how beaten up he was. Then she gained the thought that if she hadn't dated that jerkbreaker in the first place, none of this would've happened! She began to cry again. "This is my fault... I've should've known better... I should've..."

"Don't say that." Gloyd told her

"B-but it's true..."

"No it's not! It's not true at all! Stop kicking yourself in the head!" Then he calmed down. "He's just a big jerk; that's all..."

It was silent for a moment.

Then Jubileena came up to him. "Gloyd..."

He turned his head to her a little "Yeah?"

"Don't get yourself into fights for me... I'll be fine, it just... it just takes a while... but still..." Then she lifted her head, closed her eyes, and kissed him on the left cheek.

Gloyd blushed; his cheek started to feel better.

The kiss last for a good second, and once she parted she said the last part "Thanks for standing up for me."

* * *

**AN: I just want to explain something; I've got nothing against Swizzle or Minty (the Swizz is actually one of my top five favorite racers in Sugar Rush). I just made them jerks here because I thought it works well with this story. **

**I hope you enjoyed this, and bye.**


End file.
